Secrets
by Saya.Hikari.Uchiha
Summary: We all have secrets, but some of those secrets would be more harmful then helpful if they came out. This secret would destroy my friendships that I hold so close if it were to come out. SaturnXoc   lemon/one-shot


Summary:

_We all have secrets, but some of those secrets would be more harmful then helpful if they came out. This secret would destroy my friendships that I hold close if it came out. SaturnXoc {{lemon/one-shot}}_

_-x-_

Saya: Hey everyone this came to me and I was like 'hey why not.' And I actually rather like Saturn he's cute. This is actually a lot shorter than I usually write but I still think it's pretty good. So hope you enjoy.

Disclamer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Pokemon.

_Secrets_

Saturn/OC Lemon

I silently snuck down the hall of the pokemon center after sneaking out of my room. Quietly I slipped into another room closing and locking the door behind me.

"You're late," I heard whispered from the shadows.

"Sorry, she went to sleep later that usual," I whispered back as I walked towards the figure. He met me half way and the moonlight from the window illuminated his face. His blue eyes and hair made me smile. This was him, this was my Saturn, how adored him. "I missed you," I whispered and he smirked.

"I know, I missed you too," he whispered back before closing the distance between us.

His lips crashed down on mine in a passionate and lustful kiss. My mouth opened immediately for his invading tongue. I moaned softly as I felt his hands snake up my shirt before he pulled it off of me. "Remember we have to stay quiet love," he whispered into my ear and I nodded.

"I know," I whispered back as I played with the end of his Galactic shirt. I looked up into his eyes still panting lightly. "Please, we haven't seen each other for a while," I whispered and he smiled at me.

"I know have patients," he whispered as he stroked my cheek. My eyes closed at the feeling. He dipped down again and continued our kiss. I felt his fingers pull at my bra and I broke the kiss.

"The clasp is in the front," I whispered before kissing him again. My bra joined my shirt on the floor as Saturn started to gently walk me backwards to where I could only guess the bed was. The back of my knees met the bed and he lowered me down gently. Before he followed me he undid my pants and slipped them down and off my legs. I lay before him in nothing other than my panties. I stared up at him with slightly hazed eyes. I watched as he himself began to strip. His shirt hit the floor first then his pants. After striping he leaned down over me and our lips met again.

My arms folded over his shoulders as he used his to hold himself up. Our hips met and ground into each other. Our kiss muffled our shared moans. I could tell he was getting to the point the couldn't take it anymore so I pulled back slowly.

"Baby, please," I panted out and he nodded panting as heavily as I was. After removing both my panties and his boxers he used his knees to spread my legs. I pulled my legs up onto his hips and looked him in the eye.

"Ready?" he asked quietly and I nodded. I clung to him tightly as he guided himself into me and my head fell back at the intense feeling as I bit my lip to keep my moan down.

The air between us soon became sticky and hot from the mixing of our pants for air. My nails bit into his back as he drove harder and faster into me. Our tongues tied together and our teeth scrapped one another's with the forcefulness of our kisses. There was hair pulling and a small trickle of blood ran down my lip as I tried to stay silent, it would cost us our heads if we were caught. He kept whispering such dirty things in my ear it took all my willpower not to moan.

This was nothing new to us, it happened a lot. In the middle of the night when all were asleep and the pokemon center I was staying at with my traveling companions was silent, I would sneak off to be with him.

My hips met his thrust for thrust and he kept pushing me closer and closer to my edge.

"I-I'm g-gonna-" I couldn't get the rest out, I had fallen over my edge. I was seeing stars with how powerful my climax was. I heard him grunt and with one final push he went over his edge too.

We laid there basking in the afterglow, just giving gentle kisses and light touches. I smiled as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," it was my whisper that broke the silence.

"I know, I love you too," was his reply. I was laying next to him with my upper body laying on his with my head on his chest, I lightly traced shapes over his heart. His one arm was wrapped tightly around my waist as his other hand ran gentle up and down my back. "Where are you going next?" he asked and I smiled.

"Hearthome, I believe," I said and he kissed the top of my head. I sighed lightly, "I should be heading back soon."

"Just stay, go back in the morning," he said and for once I agreed.

-x-

As I walked into my room the next morning I was greeted by my pokemon and one of my traveling companions.

"Where were you Lizzy, you were gone when I woke up?" Dawn asked me and I smiled at her.

"I went for an early morning walk, I woke up earlier than usual," I said before grabbing my bag. "I'm going to take a shower then do get something to eat," I said walking over to the bathroom.

"Okay I'll tell the guys and you can meet us at the dinner," she said and I nodded. She walked out the door and I smiled. My secret was safe another day.

_-x-_

Saya: Well thank you for reading and review if you like, but please visit my profile. Until next time, bye bye. ^-^

P.S. If you do review please no flames then just upset me.


End file.
